Forum talk:New Legendary Weapon Ideas/Revolvers and Repeater Pistols
Torgue HänselTorgue Hänsel ''Hey? Will you play with us? '''OH MY GOD...' . You rock! Thank you to bring my idea to reality :D NBlastMax 19:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) DV88 Magnum Revolver ''It shoots through schools'' And it certainly wasn't a Jackob's! ~ Tzeentch Is there any way to get the weapon codes for these guns---- codyd_ellis03 DRT-Y Harry ''Did I shoot 5 bullets or 6? I like the red text you chose because it keeps in relation to the guns special power. Also, nice idea! ~ One random guy 22:19, May 6, 2010 (UTC) 22:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC) So many Dirty Harry references to choose from... "Go ahead. Make my day." "I know what you're thinking..." Fryguy42 21:36, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I rather like the idea that this gun would consume ammo but would not need to be reloaded, unless you ran out of ammo. Leading to the not being able to remember if you fired all six shots or not, so you would have to keep track of how many you have left. It would count down all the shots but the sixth would do extra damage, not sure how much. Also maybe change it to model 44. after all he did carry a 44 magnum, the most powerful handgun it he world, and could blow your head clean off. You have to ask yourself one question, Do you feel lucky...Punk. 22:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Burner ''Let's watch it burn Great idea Ethan, but this would probably render the Firehawk useless :S And plus, It could be replaces my a Hellfire really fast, so you might wanna add a little detail to that♥ ~ Nathan; ParadiseNigh 04:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It could have a slow fire rate and a 5-7 clip size. Also I was thinking that the fire could spread to more enemies, but you could hurt yourself. ~Ethan With that kinda clip size and fire rate, you probably wanna ramp up the attack, making it a Desert Eagle-like repeater. A pistol with the power of a revolver :D Six Shooter ''Six shots, Six kills'' Hey, Ethan, why didn't you make a signiture? BTW, I forgot to add it O.o Mah bad. ~Nathan. 13:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Smile ''La~ater! Peace! i want the ultra-rare one that spawns with the history eraser button. happy happy! joy joy! 03:21, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Last wish ''You see that red button? Never press the red button. AFG-Briber ''I should not ate that last lap of donuts'' FFV11 53P417074 'Ascend, Heartless Angel'' PS: The weapon idea originally came from Omegaironman Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer 17:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) M.B1510N Beating ''This is Delicious!! Already made, excpet for the blade (Atlas Aries) R0C-KY Trainer ''You'll eat thunder and crap lightning! Vorpal Revolver ''Snicker-snack! Pure genius, sir. King of the Lillim 16:41, May 28, 2010 (UTC) This is the best entry I've ever seen on this entire wikia. +1000 internets GnarlyToaster 14:08, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Want. Now. Majin Odin 23:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Mind Reader ''The stars are blazin' like rebel diamonds cut out of the sun... That's slightly over powered...maybe no element and no scope? cuz getting a crit on a level 61 adding proficincies, wou could easily do 100,000,000 damage to anyone... even that is rediculous A massive crticial hit bonus but with quite low damage could encourage one to use headshots as the only way to do good damage, no? Skeve613 15:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC) T3KK3N Bison ''You have made me a very happy man, and next I'll make you a dead one. This is a great idea! The best I have read thus far. Theangelthatwas 21:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) 55 Mauser ''You have not dissapointed me 101 corner of my eye ''There ain't nothin' in this world for free'' 808-DYLN Subterranean Blue Nailer ''Don't wanna be a bum, better chew gum'' SW44 Eastwood ''Blow your head clean off'' Sounds cool, but if you're referencing a .44 Magnum, it wouldn't be right to make it weak. I like the concept though 13:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC)GordoG60 Yeah.... There isnt many handguns more powerful than a 44, so "it does barely any damage" is just ridiculous. I agree with the guy above, Crit decapitation sounds awesome. Lone-Wanderer 14:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i kinda thought of that, but i couldnt think of anything to use :P maybe call it the falcon, referencinfg perfect dark zero? STVH-3Y0 Solution ''Are you eating a sandwich!? I LOVE the idea of a game full of references referencing ITSELF! Many lol's! Fryguy42 23:31, May 6, 2010 (UTC) It'd be awesome if in the new dlc, they made a side or main boss out of the Claptrap, interplanetary ninja assassin and made him use this gun XD or had steve use this gun lol - Mellodious I keep envisioning a fight where the vault hunter is being swarmed by Claptraps, a la the Zombie Island of Dr. Ned zombie swarms. More DLC please! Fryguy42 17:08, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't fit, the Falcon was a Semiautomatic if I'm correct. Its been a while since I've played Perfect Dark. Anyway, why not make it 440 damage with a 400% Crit? Gotta love dem fours. ~ Tzeentch MR-10 Plumber ''It's-a me! We have too many fire maliwans. And 20 fire rate? 2.0? GnarlyToaster 21:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Two things, One: my bad, didn't pay attention. Two: It could have LU-1G1 variant that is the exactly the same but has a lightning element on it, because there are a few mario games where Luigi used lightning (ex: Superstar Saga) Three: there has to be a reason for the slogan "Grab a Maliwan and light some people on fire!" Omegaironman 02:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Omegaironman FDT-SIOUX PRIDE ''strong as the buffalo soul'' Ocelot ''Six bullets...more than enough to kill anything that moves'' YESPLZ ~ One random guy 01:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Too bad there's no dual wielding possibilities. Also, Ocelot loads revolvers so fast, reload time shouldn't be slow. I prefer, "You're pretty good!" for the flavor text.The Messiah 03:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC)Valoopy FVIII Leonhart & Almasy ''Pull the trigger for extra damage'' Ive never played final fantasy but I have been tempted to get the new one when I have the money. Back on topic, the revolver sounds perfect, Im a big revolver nut and this would be sweet. Major win lone wanderer Hellz Lips 03:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Golden Gun ''I only need one, Mr. Bond'' for the flavor text how about "shaken, not stirred" ??IbanezRokr 23:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so to sum up, Would have a 1 shot clip instead to follow the traditional golden gun and a decent reload speed. TreeJs 19:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Brilliant! But yeah - it would pretty much have to have a one shot clip - how could it not? And you'd probably want it fixed so it never spawns with a scope, and has 100% accuracy. Personally, I'd probably call it the "Scaramanga" though. WhackyGordon 22:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Progress ''Boink! It's not a perfect concept - people could easily get to game-breaking places, so there'd have to be invisible walls that only affected these bullets or it would have to possess limited range (although the wall idea is better - some glitch spots aren't too high off the ground). Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, the gun references the comic ''Calvin and Hobbes, one comic of which features Hobbes asking "Scientific progress goes 'Boink'?" Incidentally, this is also a title of one of the comic collections. -- 01:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Admiral ''It's a trap! The Noisy Cricket ''Feel like I'm gonna break this damn thing Red text used by Eridian Sniper. GnarlyToaster 21:25, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes I am aware of that but it dosn't mean that Gearbox cant change it. '''Thrind 22:06, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The original quote is actually taken from Men in Black which is where I assume GBX got the reference in the first place. I just need Thrind to confirm his reference and put it in the thread and I can put this revolver where it belongs. Fryguy42 00:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok first off yes the words are from the Eridian Sniper and they use it I'm guessing because of the quick fire of energy. And jw Fryguy42 but what do u mean "confirm my reference" and as for putting the revolver where it belongs it belongs here on the new legendary weapons idea page because it isnt a gun in game its just an idea for one and becuase of that i am placing it back into the revolvers section.Thrind 13:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC) What I mean is that this is a forum created for new weapon ideas with pop culture and historical references, NOT just for cool new weapon ideas. Please see the paragraph at the beginning of this forum (and every other weapon NOT in the '''Etcetera' section''.) If the "Noisy Cricket" is indeed a reference to Men In Black then all I ask is that you include that in the text. I just manage the site. I can't / won't change editors' posts for them. "Putting it where it belongs" simply means that I put posts that lack info (e.g. weapon type, flavor text, reference. See Notes) into the Etcetera section''. Fryguy42 17:19, May 6, 2010 (UTC)'' Kennedy ''Prepare for your death, Leon'' The first thing I thought of was Star Fox 64, where Falco is about to kill his counterpart on Team Wolf, Leon. I still play that game on the N64 too lol. Pepsihawk : Actually, Jack Krauser said this line during the third phase of his fight with Leon Kennedy, when they were standing on a tower rigged with C4 explosives. So maybe this gun's name should reference that character, not Leon, who obviously survived. Friendlypipot 07:18, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry, i lent re4 to a mate and couldn't remenber wether it was salazar, saddler or krauser. My bad. : : This gun is horribly overpowered. NOhara24 18:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) CHKN Knife ''A Thousand Deaths! AGN-T 47 Ballers ''Professional approved! LBWSKI Walter's Peacekeeper ''Mark it ZERO! A solid "Huzzah!!" for the Lebowski reference. King of the Lillim 16:51, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I know this is minor, but torgue doesn't make pistols or revovers. I know we're thinking outside the box in this forum, but I've always kind of liked how different brands only made certain guns. Infinity Maser ''I am the master of Oblivion Hate to break it it to you, but the Chimera does shoot Explosive bullets, so this effect technically already exists. Ion69 01:42, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 For your information, I meant it can iflict a combo of any two or more elemental affects. As an example corrosive fire or flaming electricity. Moon Beam ''Moonites gonna get ya... Coyote Smith ''Poof, your f***ed This gun would be awesome, and it would be even more awesome if they put Kon's gun in as well :D In fact, I'ma do that right now♥ ParadiseNigh 23:21, June 20, 2010 (UTC) .357 DEM BROTHERLY LOVE ''Are you ready for this shit, my dear brother? Dare ''It's coming up... Its coming up... Sorry to burst your bubble, but Jakob's guns CAN'T have elemental effects. Ion69 20:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 Maybe if the fatal hit occurs on an enemy's critical spot they would explode? For aesthetic rather than functional purposes. 19:58, July 1, 2010 (UTC) 4KUM4 Mk.4 ''I shall teach you the meaning of pain! Wanted ''What if no one told you bullets didn't have to go straight. Holy Pistol ''HEYOO!!!!!!!!! Akamaru ''Dual piercing fangs SuperPRO Commando ''Look at that Commando lunge! Coward ''Run, run away! Good Samaritan ''What does it mean, "industrable"? Atlas Servant ''I am the Bone of my Sword Funny reference to Archer from Fate Stay/ Night and his Unlimited Bladeworks--Leafless (talk) 21:18, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Jakobs Wolf ''Are you hungry, Like me? :i like this idea but jakobs has no elemental weapons. burst fire revolver is a good suggestion. add masher acc. maybe? 22:38, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Jakobs Callahan Go ahead...Make my day! Jakobs Seedling ''The greatest oak was once a little seed who held its ground Roadhouse ''I thought you'd be bigger'' Tediore Punk ''Hey, Quarterback Punk! Longinus's Lance ''They will come back in 3 days...or not. reference? 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:18, November 19, 2012 (UTC) : of cause to the saint Longinus who pierced Jesus side with a lance after his death and confirmed this way his divinity.Leafless (talk) 07:21, November 20, 2012 (UTC)